Birds of a Feather
by TheDreamChaser
Summary: A collection of oneshots for RobRae Week 2014. .
1. Firsts

_**Words:** 1110_

_**Verse:** Comic_

_**Plot:** A night filled with doubt and fear became one of the best days of her life, a start of something new._

_A/N: This was first posted on my Tumblr account (stealingyourdreams), so I hope all of you liked it. Also, I know that I should probably update my other stories but I have quite busy lately with other things but I promise you that Marriage 101 is half-way done. For now, I hope you enjoy this and happy RobRae Week 2014.  
_

* * *

Raven rubbed her shoulders uncomfortably as she looked around the crowded restaurant before her eyes landed on the empty seat that sat across from her at the table. She bit down on her bottom lip and started to play with her long and dark hair nervously. Her heart started to thump rapidly against her chest as the seconds went by while she shook her knee for the next minute before bending her head down with a sigh. _'He's never going to make it…in fact, he's not even coming.'_ She thought to herself and was about to get up to leave before hearing a familiar voice ringing in her ears.

"Hey, Raven, it's so nice of you to—where are you going?" Dick asked, staring concernedly at Raven when he saw the look on the empath's face before the realization slowly washed over his features. "I'm so sorry. You know how our _jobs_ can get… Batman needed me to do something for him. I should have let Tim take the case instead."

"No, no, it's my fault for assuming that you weren't going to come and all…" she replied to him with a small laugh and stared down at the floor. "You know, this was a bad idea. I think I should go back home and—" Her sentence was cut off when she felt Dick's hand gently gripping her by the arm and she turned to look at him, getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Please stay," Dick said to her softly. "I don't want you to leave."

"But you just got back from…you know…_work_ and you seem tired," Raven stammered. "We should reschedule this and all, plus… I am probably needed elsewhere now."

"Please," Dick said to her in an exasperated tone, desperation seeping his tone as his eyes pleaded for her to stay. "I planned this for over a month now."

Raven stared at Dick for a moment, reading his emotions and immediately sensed the honesty in his words, gazing into his pleading look in his eyes before she lets out a small sigh and finally sat back down on the chair she was once occupied on moments ago. "All right… fine. I will stay." She answered him, a small smile twitching its way up on her face.

"Thanks, Raven," Dick replied to her, feeling relieved when she agreed to stay here longer. "You have no idea how long I was waiting for this to happen." He commented, scooting his chair forward and started to rearrange his utensils around.

"I should be the one who's thanking you," she corrected him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and gazed down on her empty plate with a nonchalant expression.

"Why would you say that?" Dick asked her, feeling his eyebrows furrowing.

Raven shrugged her shoulders and tapped her fingers together under the table, smiling sadly. "I am not exactly… the first choice any guy, or even a woman, who would want. I mean, _look at me_, I am not as beautiful as Koriand'r, Miss Gordon, or any of the other girls you dated. I'm… quite emotionally damaged—this is a bad idea, Dick. Azar…I need to go." She murmured, waving her hand in the air for a moment before she pushed the chair outward and hastily made her way towards the exit.

"Raven, please don't," Dick said, watching her walking out of the building before he quickly went after her. "Dammit, Raven, please don't leave like that!" He shouted after her, pushing passed the crowd and ignoring the angry shouts he was receiving from them. Eventually, he found her not too far from him and quickly ran after her while shouting her name.

"You went after me?" she said to him, turning her body around so that she is facing him with her eyes widened in shock as she stared at his form, seeing his face turning red from the exhaustion and hearing his heavy breathing when he spoke to her.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I—in fact, don't answer the question and come back to the restaurant with me," he said to her, taking both of hands into his.

"Didn't you hear what I just said to you? I'm not exactly girlfriend material and I—" for the second time of the day, the Azarathian was once more interrupted but this time it was with his lips. She stood there for a moment, frozen, before she slowly returned his sweet and soft kisses. "You…just…and we…" She stuttered, pulling back.

"Come on, it isn't exactly our first kiss at all," he said with a small chuckle and leaned in closer to her once more, pressing his forehead against hers while placing both of his hands on her cheeks. "In fact, this is our official second kiss…I am hoping for a third, fourth, and fifth one, in fact, I want more than that."

"But why me, out of all of the girls, you chose me? Why?" she asked him.

Dick shrugged his shoulders and leaned backward, wiping the tears that started to slide down on her cheeks with his thumbs before giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. "I felt this way for you for quite some time now…I want you and all of you, isn't that enough?"

"I'm serious," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Honestly? I am… not too sure though, I guess I started to feel this way for you almost half a year ago when we met up with each other when we were investigating a case together," he explained to her, scratching the back of his head. "You looked so beautiful…so compassionate…so angelic when you comforted those poor families."

She stayed silent, memories from that day replayed over and over again in her head.

"Is that enough? Are you willing to find out with me?" he whispered, gazing down into her eyes with a hopeful look.

"It won't be easy…" she mumbled.

"_But?_" he drawled.

"I am willing… to find out," she answered him.

"Thank you, Raven," he said, kissing her on top of her head and sighed in relief while closing his eyes when he inhaled the sweet, fruity scent of her hair. "And don't you ever compare yourself to other girls. You are as beautiful as they are, don't you forget it."

"Shouldn't we be eating dinner now? I'm quite hungry," she said, feeling herself smiling for the first time in the night.

"We should, wouldn't want to be late on our first date, right?" he replied with a laugh, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they headed back to the restaurant with smiles on their faces.


	2. Time Change

_**Words:** 994_

_**Verse:** AU_

_**Plot:** For love, he would do anything for her even if it means the life he once knew would be no more._

_A/N: I was about to post this yesterday night, obviously I forgot but here is Day 2!_

* * *

The rustling sounds of clothing being removed can be heard in the dead of the night, whispers were soon exchanged, followed by tiny laughers before one figure gasped loudly then the sound of two bodies falling down hard on the ground thudded loudly. The figures looked at each other for a moment before the two burst out into loud laughter then they shared another kiss with smiles on their faces.

"I love you, Richard Grayson.

"And I love you too, Raven Roth."

xxx

Hours later, when the moon continued to shine brighter than ever, it illuminated two figures below it and the stars seemingly twinkled brighter than ever at the sight of the two lovers cuddling in each other's arms. Their breathings were slight labored, the sweat on their bodies were cooling down as the cool night air breezes by, causing the young woman to shiver.

"Are you cold, my love?" he asked her in a low and soft tone, staring at her in concern.

"Just a little, but I believe I can manage," she answered him.

"That won't do," Dick said with a small scoffed, bringing his lover closer to his side and wrapped an arm around her tighter. He kissed her softly on the head, burying his face in her hair and breathed in her scent softly. "Better?" He murmured.

Raven opened her mouth for a moment before she slowly nodded her head and buried her face deeper into his neck with a small smile. "Yes, much better."

"I love you," he said, closing his eyes as he gently rubbed her shoulder. "I love you so damn much."

Raven sighed at his confession, moving her face upwards so that she can kiss him on the jaw softly before gently rubbing his naked chest. "I know. There is no need to keep telling me that over and over again." She chuckled.

"No, I mean I love you so damn much," Dick sighed, sitting upward and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean?" she asked, covering her naked chest with the thin blanket they brought with them.

"It means that I'm in love with you," he said, pausing for a moment and started to crawl towards his coat and dug through the pockets for a moment before taking something out. "And I would like it… if you become Mrs. Grayson." He said, holding out a diamond ring that sat upon a gold band.

"No," Raven said, shaking her head as she thrown the blanket off from her body and started to quickly slip her dress back on.

"No? W-Why not? I…I thought you loved me," he said, feeling his heart breaking.

"I do! You know I do!" she said, turning around and placed her hands on both sides of his cheek. "But you know why…you know why I cannot accept this proposal."

"Raven…"

"No, you are to be married in the Sunday evening! I want to…but I cannot accept your proposal." '_And I am not going to be some whore.' _

"Raven, please, it's an arranged marriage. I do not love her," he said, taking her delicate hand into his. "I want to be yours forever." He pleaded, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You know why we can't…" she murmured, closing her eyes and leaned in closer to his touch.

"Raven…I know Bruce doesn't like you—"

"It's because I'm not rich like you and your friends, right? It's because all I am is… a cleaning girl at your home, a bastard child that no one wants."

"Don't say that, don't you ever say that. I wanted you from the moment I laid my eyes on you," he said with a frown, not liking the way his lover was bringing herself down. "You deserve so much more…I can give you that, I promise."

"All I want is you," she said, rubbing his arms in a gentle and loving manner.

"Then marry me," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"It…it won't be easy," she murmured.

"We'll make it work like we always do," he said, slipping the ring onto her finger with a happy smile. "I will try to convince Bruce, he has to understand. He has to…"

xxx

"Raven…Raven…please, wake up right now!"

"D-Dick," she groaned, opening her eyes blearily and sat up from her the cot. "What are you doing here?" She asked, panic rising up from her eyes as she quickly looked around and sighed in relief when the other workers are still asleep.

"We have to get out of here," he said, pulling her off from the bed before quickly gathering all of her things.

"Why?" she said.

"Bruce…he went crazy when I told him about us," he said, placing all of her items into a small bag and quickly tug her out of the room. "He threatened to have you kill or send you to Mr. Wilson's house. I'm sorry…" He explained, looking down at the empty halls before rushing down it with her behind him.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" she hissed. "Now what do I have to do? Leave here without you? I cannot!"

"You are not leaving here alone because… I'm coming with you," he stated, opening the entrance door and saw a carriage was waiting for them.

"What?" she uttered, her eyes widening.

"I am leaving with you, I don't care! We're getting out of here," he said, pushing her into the carriage and threw all of their things in there before he got in. "Alfred, go now! Go before anyone sees us!" He informed the elderly male for hit the reins.

"Dick, you do realize that you are throwing everything away?" Raven said, placing a hand on his cheek. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you," Dick said, bringing his lips down to hers and kissed her softly. "And I am willingly to throw everything away for love."


	3. Crossover

**Words:** 864

**Verse:** AU

**Plot:** Pacific Rim/TT crossover.

_A/N: __Not my best work since I rewrote this thing over three times and decided just to wing it. Ignore any mistakes I made on here._

* * *

"Dick, this is a bad idea!" Raven hissed, looking around if anyone was watching them; luckily, there was no one around but her and her friend right now. She turned her attention back to him, quickly trying to catch up with him as she lets out another low hiss. "Slow down, will ya?" She asked.

"Not my fault that you are slow," Dick grinned at her, throwing her a teasing look over his shoulder before stopping in front of a door that was located at the end of the hallway where he knew no one would go to at this hour. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

"I've been ready since you dragged me out from my bed in the middle of the night," she uttered sarcastically, feeling very exhausted but anxious at what her friend has to show her.

"I take that as a yes!" he exclaimed loudly before he slowly opened the door, peeking his head inside and looked around the room for a moment then quickly rushed while dragging Raven behind him. "Okay, this is it!" He said, throwing his arms wide open.

Raven scanned the room in a bored manner for a moment before she felt her eyebrows furrowing slightly and the recognition suddenly filled up her eyes. "Is that… is that…" She trailed off, the words dying in her throat as she shakily pointed at the machine that was sitting on the table.

"Yup, it's the actual Drift machine!" Dick said, practically clapping like a child as he stared at it. "I…well, borrowed it from one of the Jaegers that was being fixed and told Victor to fix this thing for me." He said, sitting down one of the chairs, placing one of the pons on his head.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," she said, staring at the machine with fear in her eyes. "I hear bad things about people attempting to meld their minds with another and it often doesn't work out too well." She said.

"Don't be a chicken now, Raven, nothing's going to happen to you," he said, giving his a friend a pointed look. "Come on, we've been friends for a long time now. I'm sure we would be safe from this." _'And I can finally prove Bruce that I am capable of becoming a pilot.'_

"Dick…" Raven sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose for a moment and lets out a sigh at the look her friend was giving her. "I… oh, all right, if it finally gets you to shut up." She said, sitting on the other chair and placed the device over her head nervously.

"You ready?" Dick said, holding out a remote and was ready to press the on button.

Raven took in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment and told herself to relax before firmly staring into his eyes before nodding her head. "Ready."

With that said, everything changed for the better or the worse…

xxx

_"You ready?"_

_"You ready?"_

"Raven, hello, I said are you ready?" Dick said, shaking Raven's shoulder lightly and laughed to himself softly when he saw his girlfriend's eyes fluttering open and hearing the small gasp escaping from her mouth.

"Wha—yes, yes, I am," she said, rubbing her face lightly before turning her eyes to look at her boyfriend with a smile. "I was just… reminiscing the past, that's all." She told him.

"Well you can do that later, right now, we have an emergency to attend to," he informed him, heading towards the bay and watched the large metal door opening to reveal a large Jaeger that stood as tall as the empire state building. "A Kaiju has breached the surface, and I heard it's a _big_ one this time."

"You say that all the time," she uttered, giving the workers a quick wave of a hello and gave him a smirk. "And it's _never_ big."

"You want big? Well then, Ms. Roth, come by my home at eight o'clock and I shall you what's big," he murmured, leaning down towards her ear and whispered those words hotly.

"Naughty boy," she replied, turning her head so that she can give him a kiss. "Tell me again, how did I ever fall in love with you?" She asked, pulling her face away from his.

"I can say the same thing to you too, how did I ever fall in love with you?" he asked her in a teasing tone, bumping his forehead with hers.

"Fair enough," she commented and the two were about to lean in for another kiss until someone clear his throat loudly, sticking his head between the two.

"As much as I like seeing you two get it on, there is no time for that," Victor uttered with a small smirk, looking between his two friends. "You're going to be at least three minutes late and the Tyrannical Titan is waiting for you two now."

"All right then, let's get this show on the road," Dick said, slipping on his helmet before grabbing Raven's hand. "You ready?"

"Always," she replied, squeezing his hand tightly as they made their way into the Jaeger machine.


	4. Vacation

**Words: **768

**Verse: **Animated

**Plot: **What's a better way to pass some time? Playing a good old-fashion road trip games!

_A/N: Again. Ignore any grammar mistakes I made on here, I did this on a rush._

"Whose idea was this again?" Raven asked, tapping her fingers on her thigh with her elbow prompt up on the arm holder, pressing her cheek on the palm of her hand as she boredly stared out of the window and glared at the other cars.

"Ours, remember?" Robin reminded the Azarathian, raising an eyebrow at her under his dark sunglasses while lightly pressing the gas pedal as the car only moved several centimeters.

"Yeah, you and the others," she reminded him, still miffed at the fact that her friends made this decision without her knowing until the last minute when everyone was already packing up their stuff.

"Well… it's too late now, we're already three hours away from Jump City to back out now," he grinned widely.

"Whatever," Raven mumbled, crossing her arms together and slumped against her seat. It would be a lie if she said that she wasn't hurt by the decision she wasn't aware of that her friends made. It made her seem like she doesn't like going out and having fun, to be honest, the empath was grateful for this idea.

Robin glance Raven for a second before averting his attention back to the road, but after another few seconds later he glanced back at her then letting out a loud sigh, bowing his head down for a moment. "Raven, we're…well, this is mostly my fault. I… wasn't the one to tell you this and I forced you to come out here."

"Sure you are," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose before the hood of her jacket over her head and slinked deeper into her seat, curling her legs up on the chair. "You and the others think that I am some boring girl who likes to stay home all day long and do boring things."

"We don't think that way!" Robin retorted. "We just…we just thought that you would disapprove of this…the others thought you might have disapproved this idea and… I'm sorry, okay?"

"Boy Wonder, just shut up and drive," she said, pointing at the road ahead of them which reveal a much larger gap he can safely drive through. "I'm over it, okay? Besides, even if I dreaded this vacation it's already too late to back out now."

xxx

"Remind me again why we have to take the car?" Raven said, groaning as she stared at the time and once more stared out at the window where the sun was baring down at her heatedly. "We've been in this damn thing for nearly five hours now."

"Apparently, Beast Boy brought one of his too many comics with us and Starfire brought more clothes than necessary and the other is for Cyborg's extra battery packs," Robin answered her. "But to pass the time, let's play a little game!"

_'Here we go,'_ she thought to herself. "What kind of game are we talking about exactly?"

"How about a little game of I, Spy?" he suggested, raising a brow at her teasingly and knowing that, that game was too childish for them to play but it was worth it when he saw the first smile of the day rising up from the corner of Raven's lips though it quickly disappeared.

"I'll play your little game, I'll start…" she said, tapping a finger on her chin for a moment and scanned around the area. "I spy my little eye something… big and white."

"Too easy, Raven, it's that truck," he pointed out at her with a smirk when he saw her sighing. "Want to try again?"

"I spy my little eye something… giggly, small, and pink all over," she said.

Robin playfully rolled his eyes at her and pointed at the source. "It's that baby in the SUV van, come on, Raven, try harder. Look, I'll give you one last try, okay?"

"You sure?"

"I'm definitely sure."

"Fine, all right then," she said, a weird spark came up in her eyes. "I spy my little eye something… annoying, talkative, intelligent, and… cute."

"I don't understand this, so I guess you—" Robin was soon cut off by his own words when he felt something soft brushed against his lips, once he pulled back, he stared at Raven for a moment and absentmindedly licked his lips. "You… you kissed me."

"I sure did," Raven replied shrugging her shoulders. "It's your turn now."

"All right," he said, clearing his throat loudly before he continued. "I spy my little eye something…_someone_…giving me another kiss." He said to her in a soft and slow tone, eyes already closed when he felt her leaning in closer once more.


	5. Family

**Words:** 888

**Verse**: AU

**Plot:** A parents' neglect will be their undoing, but it is never too late to fix something that is not yet completely broken.

* * *

"You can do it, Mrs. Grayson!"

"I'm trying, but it hurts so much!"

"Come on, Rae, listen to the doctors. Just a few more pushes and—hey, hey, y-you're crushing my hands! It hurts!"

"That hurts? Don't make me laugh, Dick, while you get to do the fun part I get to do the hard part! So, _please_, keep your mouth shut!"

Dick nodded, seeing the familiar look in his wife's eyes and didn't say anymore, knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument as she continued to push harder and harder. He bit down on his bottom lip, deeply worried for his love as she continued to scream which drowned out the doctor's voice to tell her to keep going.

Suddenly he heard the most beautiful sound ever.

A cry suddenly filled the room.

xxx

**_Four years later_**

A tiny child slept soundlessly in her room as her parents stood by the doorway, watching the child sleeping while the babysitter gently brushed away a strand of hair that got in the way of her face before leaning downward to give the child a kiss. The babysitter gently brushed the tangles in her hair before standing up and was getting ready to leave the room, staring at the parents of this beautiful girl she grew to love.

"You know, she was waiting for you the entire night but I exhaustion took over," the babysitter uttered dryly.

Both Raven and Dick stared at each other for a moment before staring at their daughter's sleeping form with guilt then back at the babysitter. "I know but—" Dick was cut off by his own words when the younger woman held a hand up, stopping him from talking.

"I understand why you are busy with work and all, but…not you," she said, turning her attention to the older woman with a hard stare. "You don't have an excuse at all." She commented, shaking her head and resisted the urge to slap the both of them in the face.

"I don't like the tone you are using on my—"

"Just pay me, Mr. Grayson." Dick sighed at once more being interrupted by the younger woman before taking out his wallet, handing her three twenty dollar bills.

"I will see you again tomorrow, Rose," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose as an oncoming headache came through his head.

"Pleasure to make business with you again, Mr. Grayson," she said, whistling as she put the money into her back pocket before leaving the room entirely and gave them a small wave of goodbye.

xxx

"Do you think she's right?" Raven asked, brushing her long and dark hair in front of the mirror as they got ready to go to bed for the night.

"Raven, you know she doesn't mean what she said," Dick said, trying to reassure her in a tired but calm tone.

"She does!" Raven cried out, quickly wiping the tears away that are already streaming down on her face and sniffled loudly. "She's right! We…I…our only child is being neglected and it's our fault!" She exclaimed loudly, dropping her brush on the floor when she covered her face with both hands.

"When I was pregnant with Angela, I made a promise that I would never ignore her needs and everything. I promise to help her in each step she makes and…" she paused for a moment, allowing herself to find comfort in her husband's arms when he came up behind her to hug her. "I already broken that promise, I'm a terrible mother."

"Raven, please stop saying those things! You are not a terrible mother, you are a hardworking woman," Dick said, turning her body around and firmly grabbing her shoulders. "I should be at fault here." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she lifted her head up to stare at him strangely.

"Because…while I am at meetings, or doing paper work, I can leave anytime I want…but you, on the other hand, are busy going to school and getting your master degree," Dick said, staring down at the floor sadly. "You are not at fault here for wanting the education you did not receive much when you were younger."

"Please don't blame yourself, you are the one who is bringing the money home so that we can eat, sleep, and have a place to live in safely," she murmured, shaking her head at him before running her fingers on his cheek.

"Then I guess we are both at fault here," Dick whispered.

"I guess we are," she whispered back. "And I believe it is time for us to fix the mess we brought ourselves into."

xxx

**_Thirteen years later_**

"Oh dear, look at how big our little girl is now," Raven murmured to Dick, watching their only child getting her diploma from the principal as they watched it all happening nearby at the bleachers.

"Yeah…" Dick agreed, wrapping his own arm around his wife's waist and kissed her gently on top of the head. "Time sure flew by fast." He said, grinning widely at Angela when he notices that his little girl turned her attention to him and Raven, giving her parents a small wave.

"It definitely did…" Raven whispered.


	6. Heal

**Words: **1359

**Verse:** Comic

**Plot: **Time will heal all the wounds, and in time a soul will be heal by love.

_A/N: You can see this as a sequel to Firsts or not. I would also like to add that I apologize for not uploading the other themes earlier, I have no excuse for that but here is the others and I will see you tomorrow.  
_

* * *

"Everybody, move!" Batman yelled, hurrying to the medical bay in the Justice League's Watchtower with several of the Titan towing behind him, all of them with extremely worried look on their faces as they pushed pass the crowd. "Move, I said!" Batman once more shouted, practically shoving the person to the side before he finally made it to the destination.

"All of you set the things up!" Batman said to the Titans, quickly placing his adopted son on top of the medical bed and immediately tore Dick's top uniform apart, internally wincing at the sight of his body being burnt up with fresh cuts littering across his body with blood pouring out. "I am not going to lose another family." Batman murmured, staring down at Dick as he tried to keep his face expressionless but he knew that he wasn't fooling anyone.

Suddenly, throughout the amidst of trying to keep their friend alive, the metal door of the medical bay opened with a whoosh and Raven quickly stepped into the room with wide eyes. She felt her heart racing rapidly at the sight of Dick lying in bed, practically bleeding to death and felt her stomach churning the scent of the metallic blood filling the room. After regaining her composure, she slowly went to his side and shakily grabbed his hand into hers.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Donna said, furrowing her eyebrows together. "You…you need to leave now or you'll jeopardize everything!" She exclaimed when her friend remained frozen on the spot.

"Someone get her out of here!" Batman barked, looking at both Diana and Hal who quickly rushed into the room for a moment before they all nodded their heads and tried to convince Raven to leave.

But the empath quickly shook them off and yanked her arm away from Hal's grip. "I can fix this…" She murmured.

"Raven…don't you dare even think about it," Victor hissed, knowing what she was going to do next. "You know what happens if you attempted to do that." He added.

"I don't care!" Raven shouted, losing her patience as she stared at her friends and the rest of the League members who are in the room, most of them shock at hearing the anger tone the well-known pacifist used. "Do you honestly want him to die?!" She shouted at them again, licking her lips for a moment.

"Just please…_please_ trust me on this," she added, her tone slowly growing softer.

"Then do it," Batman replied, his tone calm and stoic. "Save my _son_."

"I will," Raven nodded, after hearing no further arguments from the others, the empath walked back closer to Dick's side and placed both hands on his chest before she started to heal him. Immediately, the Azarathian started to wince in pain when she felt something shot up in her arm.

_'I must hold on,'_ she thought to herself, continuing to ignore more pain that started to course through her body as Dick's wounds started to heal up and close_. 'I must be strong for him. I cannot be weak at this moment.' _She softly cried out when her body felt like a knife was driving into her bodies multiple times.

"Hey, what was all the fuss about—what in the name of Rao is going on in here?" Superman whispered, coming into the quiet room and felt his eyes widening when he laid his sight on Raven.

Raven ignored the Man of Steel while she suddenly felt a burning sensation was coming up to her chest, she started to cough violently as blood started to trickle down from her mouth and blood also started to seep out from her garb._'He must live.' _She said to herself in her mind, feeling tears coming out from the corner of her eyes when his body was all healed up.

_'I love him,'_ she added before her eyes rolled back to her head and she fell backwards on the floor, hearing her friends crying out for her as darkness suddenly took over.

"Holy shit, did she actually do that?" Hal said, feeling his jaw dropping in awe. "We should totally have her as a League member now."

"She needs medical attention now, there is no time for this kind of discussion," Diana said, carefully picking Raven up and gestured for the other Titans to follow her. "Let's get your friend all bandaged up, I have a feeling she would live through this…such a brave warrior, a warrior that truly deserves to sit beside with us." The Amazon commented, murmuring those last words before flying quickly to the other side of the room.

"Bruce, mind telling me what happened?" Superman said.

"She saved him."

xxx

Dick's eyes suddenly shot open with a loud gasp, he frantically looked around the room for a moment and felt himself calming down when he saw Bruce, unmasked, standing beside him as a smile formed up on his mentor's face. "Ugh, what happened?" The younger man groaned.

"A mission that went wrong," Bruce answered him with sigh.

"So the mission was a fail?" Dick asked him, feeling his eyebrows furrowing together.

"It was a success actually, Tim and Cass took over the job after you were gravely injured," Bruce explained.

"I was hurt?" he asked mostly to himself before he looked down at his body, question marks popping up in his head when he did not see any new injuries on his body.

"You _were_," Bruce answered him, gesturing to the figure that was sleeping next to him. "She even insisted to stay by your side."

_'Raven,'_ he thought, feeling his breath stopping in his throat at the empath who was sleeping peacefully next to him, her heart monitor steadily beeping along with his. His eyes slowly moved down, seeing her practically wrapped around with bandages.

"You know… those things are a waste," he commented.

"Dick…she just saved you, mind not telling a joke right now?" Bruce sighed.

"Well sorry for trying to make things light around here," Dick whistled, clicking his tongue together before his eyes softened up at the sight of her sleeping face. "But I am really grateful for her help."

"Hmmph, your girlfriend is really something else," Bruce said.

"Girlfriend…wait…how did you even know that? I thought we were doing well at keeping this relationship a secret!" he exclaimed, low enough not to wake Raven up.

"Nobody but me, and maybe Clark, knows," Bruce answered him with a smile. "You talk in your sleep sometime."

"Maybe I should tape my mouth every time I sleep from now on," Dick muttered before his eyes flickered over to Bruce's, biting down on his lower lip. "Do you…approve?"

"I do," Bruce answered him. "What makes you say that?"

"Well…you never trusted her and you made it known to the others…" he answered the older man.

"Yes, I do admit that in the past I harbored some sort of disdain for her, but now she's given me a reason that she is capable enough to be a hero and something more," Bruce explained. "And you seem to really love her, she makes you happy. I see it in your face."

"I do, I really do love her," Dick nodded, a smile forming on his face.

"Then I guess I should leave you two alone, you need to rest up more," Bruce said, standing up from the chair he has been sitting on. "Once she wakes up and you two are ready to leave, I would like to get to know more about her so bring her to Wayne's manor sometime." He added, pulling his mask back up over his head and gave his ward a small wave of goodbye before leaving the room completely.

Dick slowly moved his head to Raven who was still asleep throughout the entire conversation, the acrobat smiled and laughed in his mind before he gently pulled her closer to his side. _'I thought she would have wakened up by now.' _He softly placed a kiss on her temple and wrapped both of his arms around her waist.

_'Rest up, my love, you deserve it. Now it is my turn to heal you.'_


	7. War

**Words: **580

**Verse:** Comic

_A/N: Last day of RobRae Week, this was a fun roller coaster and sadly this is once again not my best work at all. I tried to make it perfect since this is the last day but… hope you like it better than I do._

* * *

Blazes were set everywhere and the screams of terrified people can be heard from the distant as they run and try to get to safety, many buildings were crumbled down on the ground. None of the heroes, including Batman himself, have no idea Darkseid would once again come to invade their beloved planet and this time he brought his entire army.

xxx

"Dick, slow down!" Raven shouted, running after her former leader as she saw him running towards the main source that allowed all of the Parademons entry. She silently cursed herself in the head when he did not heed her words. With a grunt, she floated off several inches from the ground and quickly flew in front of him.

"Get out of my way, Raven," Dick said to her in a firm tone, narrowing his eyes at her behind his mask.

"No, I won't," Raven said in a firm tone as well, shaking her head at him. "Do not be rash, think this through…"

"There is no time to think this through! We're wasting time here and someone has to do this!" Dick exclaimed to her with an exasperated sigh.

"Dick, this… this is suicide!" Raven yelled at him, pulling her hood down and allowing her dark locks tumbled down to her shoulders, revealing her scared expression.

"Like I said, someone has to do it and most of the Justice League members are not in the right condition to do this," Dick informed her, his tone getting softer and he placed both of his hands on her cheeks.

"Then let _me_ do it," Raven said shakily.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Dick laughed, shaking his head lightly. "Besides, I have an important mission for you to do." He added, taking a small device out from his pocket and gently placed it in the empath's palm.

"What is it?" Raven asked, staring down at the device and gently traced the weird inscription on it.

"Give it to Victor, he'll know what to do with it… and when the time is right you'll know," he answered her and gave her a small nudge. "Now go to the others, for the time being, you are in control."

Raven's eyes widened and she shook her head several times, clinging to the metal box tightly while stammering her words. "I-I cannot…I am not exactly a… leader material and—"

"You'll do fine, I trust you," Dick said, kissing her forehead gently. "Now go…go to the others now, time is wasting." He said.

Raven nodded and for a few moments the empath watches her former leader running towards the swirling vortex, she bit down on her bottom lip for a few seconds before she found the courage to shout his name loudly before running after him.

"Raven, what is it? Didn't I—" he was cut off when the Azarathian kissed him. For a moment, he stood frozen on the spot before he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the passionate kiss which only lasted for several seconds.

"In case… if you do not make it out," she murmured, taking a step back. "And good luck too."

"I—thank you, Raven," he said, nodding his head after clearing his throat loudly.

"Now go and save the world, hero," she replied, giving him a small smile.

"I will," he said, returning the smile before he entered the vortex with a newfound determination to stay alive and return back to the Earth.


End file.
